Javahl (The Last Sentinel)
|fullname = Grimm Asher |race = Griffin |sex = Male |faction = Dead Boys |statusintro = Alive (Ghoul) |coat = Rotten |accessories = Aldornan Cosmonaut Suit}} Javahl is a griffin ghoul and one of the eight leaders of the Dead Boys. History During the War *SPOILERS AHEAD* Javahl, originally Grimm Asher, met Frost Windchill whilst he was an equinologist studying in the griffin homeland of Aldorna. Grimm Asher was the one who sold Frost his first balisong blade, Silver Skean. He would later become a cosmonaut for his nation. Grimm went into outer space during the war. Whilst re-entering Equestria's atmosphere, stories emerged of Asher having been killed. In truth, his flame-retardant space suit saved his life. When the Megaspell apocalypse happened, Asher survived, eventually becoming a ghoul. After the War Grimm was involved in the Aldorna-Enclave Resource War between the Enclave and the griffins of Aldorna. He took on the role of Javahl, acting like a physical avatar of the god in order to bring hope to the griffin people. Javahl and the rest of the Dead Boys succeeded in driving out the Enclave after a year of fighting, with more fighting in years to come in order to stabilise Aldorna. Present Day Frost encountered Javahl in the settlement of Alhambronco. He initially introduced himself by his real name, but was soon discovered to be one of the Dead Boys. He hired the raiders to burn down Alhambronco and hid in a safe room in town hall. He attacked once his cover was blown, his flamer putting Frost at a severe disadvantage. He allowed Frost to guess which of the Dead Boys leaders he was. He stopped fighting once the containers on his back were ruptured, stopping the flow of combat drugs he had been using to enhance his ability in battle. After talking with Frost and his companions, Rig managed to teleport his flaming suit off of him. He was presumably killed by Azrael, who burned him with her ghostfire scythe. Javahl returned several days later at Stalliongrad where he reinstigated the conflict between the Dead Boys and the Stalliongrad citizens. The attack was halted fairly quickly by fellow Dead Boys leader, Horvahd. Javahl reluctantly apologised and gave Frost his own balisong blade. Traits Appearance Javahl is a griffin ghoul who wore a flame resistant, pre-war Aldornan cosmonaut suit. The back of his suit held a flamer tank and several spikes that were filled with liquid drugs that would be injected into him, healing or enhancing the ghoul's combat performance. Personality Javahl has a manic personality, frequently laughing wildly. He also shows signs of being a pyromaniac, gleefully wishing for Frost to burn. He took joy in watching Frost's lies and secrets being exposed and laughing maniacally when Azrael moved to kill him, once he revealed that Frost had murdered Miranda and her daughter, Wendy. Javahl has an appreciation of balisong blades (Butterfly Knives). He held onto a skeletonised, red balisong from before the War and reluctantly parted with it. Skills & Abilities Javahl's ghoul body can absorb balefire radiation, healing him. His body is also capable of being injected with large amounts of combat drugs, enhancing his physical performance in battle. He was notably skilled with using his flamer and takes great joy in using it and burning things in general. Equipment Javahl was equipped with a pre-war Aldornan cosmonaut space suit, which has been modified with a flamer tank and spikes that contain and inject various combat enhancing drugs. The suit itself is heavily resistant if not entirely immune to flame damage, which seems likely given that Javahl survived re-entering Equestria's atmosphere inside it. Notes *Is one of 8 known leaders of the Dead Boys. *Javahl is the Callow Elder and griffin God of Vitality and Atrophy. Category:Characters Category:Dead Boys (The Last Sentinel) Category:Ghouls Category:Griffin Category:Characters (The Last Sentinel)